The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow exponentially. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate web searching. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the terms. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user issued search queries has arguably become the most popular service on the Internet today. However, this basic format in which web searches have been conducted, namely, providing web page and document results for user issued queries, has remained the same since the origin of web search.